Another For The Road Volume I
by Observer101
Summary: AFTR takes place two weeks after the events of Shock Treatment. This story follows Brad and Janet Majors as they unknowningly embark on another mind bending adventure.
1. Chapter 1: Duplicity

(_Disclaimer: This story, "Another For The Road" is strictly for entertainment purposes. All the characters, settings, and situations not otherwise created by me for this story belong to Richard O' Brien and their respectable owners such as Twentieth Century FOX Studios. I am in no way associated with any of the creative talent behind The Rocky Horror Picture Show and Shock Treatment. Absolutely no infringement is intended. Once again this fan fiction is __**strictly **_for _entertainment purposes. Thank-you and enjoy. Also, please feel free to comment and review this story...the only thing I ask is no flames for I will delete them on the spot. It is a waste of time and is something that has no purpose. Just to let y'all know, this is my first fan fiction. Do with it as you will and I hope that you all enjoy. Thanks again!!)_

Another For The Road

Chapter One: Duplicity

The events from two weeks ago were still fresh in the minds of Brad and Janet Majors as they layed wide awake. This of course made sleeping all but impossible, especially for Brad who was beginning find out that his twisted twin brother, "Fast Food Farley" Flavors was testing their unique bond. _"You aren't going to find out that way, Farley. So just get the heck out!"_Brad irritably thought as Farley materialized out of a thick bank of fog inside of Brad's mind which at the moment still had the asylum look. _"You and Ms. Mental Health won't slip away so easily. Just remember Brad, you and I are the same person." _Brad stared at him so intently that Farley's face began twitching just like their first encounter. "_How...no...no!!"_ Farley loudly thought as he found himself given the proverbial boot out of Brad's mind. Ironically both Brad and Farley shot up in their respective beds at the exact same time but naturally was something they wouldn't find out until a later time.

(Author's Note: I know that this chapter is very short and I do apologize for that. The reason for this is because this chapter more or less serves as an introduction to the chapters to come. Don't forget to read and review. Thanks!)


	2. Chapter 2: According To Whose Plan?

Chapter Two: According To _Whose _Plan?

Brad's arubt disruption of the calm bed naturally caused Janet to sit up beside him while simultaneously turning the lamp on beside her. Looking Brad in the eyes, Janet sighed as she calmly brushed a loose strand of hair behind his ear as a concerned look crossed her face. "You saw him again, didn't you?" At this point Janet didn't have to mention Farley's name a loud for she started noticing a certain look that Brad got when he saw his twin. "Yes Janet, unfortunately." With a heavy sigh, Brad reached over to the nightstand beside him, picking up his famous box framed glasses and carefully put them on in order to better see. "I just wish I _knew_ what Farley was up to...again. At least this time we know who he is and what he is capable of." A remorseful look set on Brad's face as he proceeded to wipe beads of glistening sweat from his face using the back of his pin stripped pajama shirt sleeve.

Janet nodded her head in understanding as she gently wrapped him up in a hug. "Oh Brad, you know that we will get through this..._ one way or another." _Smiling, she let go of him in time to once again look into his deep brown eyes. "Besides from what I can infer Brad, you have been knocking him on his proverbial butt every time." Brad couldn't help but find himself warmly smiling as he comfortably sat back against the wooden bed post; his eyes never leaving those of Janet. "Guess it proves that another "good" thing came from our good doctor." This statement caused Janet to let out a genuine laugh as she quickly cuddled up next to Brad who protectively put his arm around her. "I don't even have to say his name, do I Janet? For we both know that I am talking about Frank."

_"Yes...he did work wonders on the both of us."_ Janet happily admitted to herself as she let a yawn escape her lips. Just mentioning Frank's name brought feverish memories to the surface for her and the same with Brad. It would be six years come October that their lives were first turned upside down. Before then, Janet could never in her wildest dreams imagine that so much could happen in the span of twenty-four hours. She went from being a shy, nervous woman to being a goddess in disguise while for a time Brad went from being his usual, "charming" self to a ghost of his former self. Of course this again changed two weeks ago when his twisted twin brother, Farley Flavors trapped them in a rather insane television studio in attempts to seduce Janet to fall for Flavors and forget Brad. But it would seem Fate had yet another mind bending plan for the couple.


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking of Ice

Chapter Three: Breaking of Ice

On the other side of town, Farley paced back and forth across his bedroom floor rubbing the back of his neck. "What am I going to do with Brad... who has so far bested me at this game of cat and mouse." Heavily sighing, Flavors made his way over to his black office chair and sat down; deep in thought. While doing so, Farley drummed his fingers on the desk before him. "Half of my _associates _of whom I could more or less trust are no where to be found leaving me to scheme alone. No!" Angrily getting to his feet, Flavors walked over to one of his marooned bedroom walls near his bed where it was literally covered top to bottom with everything from newspaper articles to various pictures. One of them in particular was instantly recognizable for it was a very old picture of Brad and Farley. What made this picture extra special was the fact that it was truly one of a kind.

Farley painfully found himself lost in that very same picture before him on the wall. If it wasn't for the rather atmospheric lighting of the room, one could have spotted the very real tear that slowly made its way down his face of which he didn't even notice. _"I__**f only we could...be as we once were.**__"_Farley suddenly stopped singing and peered down at his shirt which he then noticed was a bit wet. Then as if a light bulb suddenly came on in his mind, Farley went into a fit of anger which in the process caused him to violently grab that picture off of the wall and hurl it onto the floor. "Like that would ever happen." A slick smile slowly crept its way across Farley's face just as his red phone started ringing.


	4. Chapter 4: The Past

Chapter Four: The Past

_The following morning…._

Janet groaned to herself as she violently kicked the dryer door shut with her foot while attempting to keep the washing machine from escaping. "What is this…possessed equipment day?!" Rolling her eyes, she finally managed to make her way over to the corner of the wall behind the washing machine and rip the cord from the wall, effectively shutting the machine down for good. "What am I going to tell Brad? Even if I did tell Brad, what difference would it make?" Sighing, Janet walked back to black folding table on the other side of the room that for the moment was covered with neat piles of recently wash and dried clothes. "If I ever manage to get my hands on Farley…oh wait I can't really hurt him because I in turn would be hurting Brad. Ever since their 'Happy Homes' reunion, I don't know which way is up and which way is down."

While Janet was dealing with her issues down in the laundry room, Brad was upstairs in their bedroom with an old newspaper clipping in his hands. "I never knew that I even had this…" Shaking his head, Brad gently folded it in half and proceeded to set it down on the bed besides him when his face became slightly distorted.

~FLASH~

Before his very eyes the entire scenery around him changed from one of his and Janet's bedroom to one he didn't instantly recognize. "These things should come with warning notices." Groaning, Brad attempted to brush away the endless waves of fog in order to get a better sense of where he was. However, that was not needed for the air around him quickly filled with childish laughter and the unveilment of a grand set of marble stairs before him. Brad didn't know what to be more concerned about; his whereabouts or where those stairs would lead him.

~FLASH~

After gathering the clean clothes up into the forest green laundry basket, Janet made her way up stairs into their bedroom. "Oh Brad you won't believe this but I think perhaps both the washer and dryer got medusalized." Laughing to herself, Janet made her way over to the red oak dresser while setting the laundry basket next to her. "You would think that instead of car, I would have gotten offered something more practical like a new…" Her sentence trailed off as she glanced up into the mirror in front of her noticing the distant look across Brad's face. "Brad..?" Without hesitation, Janet quickly stopped what she was doing and walked over to Brad whom she could tell wasn't there with her. "That Farley is getting on my nerves!" Momentarily forgetting her downright hatred of her "brother-in-law", Janet noticed a piece of folded up newspaper idly lying next to her husband. Curiously, she carefully picked up and gasped the moment she read what it said. "Oh Brad…" Folding it up once again and setting it next to Brad, Janet took Brad's hand into hers while looking him deeply in his eyes. "I think I know…"

~Flash~

Slowly walking up the marble steps, Brad quickly realized where he was at that brought a wave of buried emotions to the surface. "But why...why would I be thinking of this now? Surely that newspaper clip couldn't have triggered this and pun not intended; I would know if Farley was behind this." Shaking his head, Brad finally reached the second floor landing only to be caught off guard by two blurring figures that rounded the corner seconds after him. "No fair Farley! Get it back to me!!" It was then that a bright light bulb clicked on for Brad for he now knew where in fact he was. Instead of the "normal" asylum look of DTV studios; his mind now reflected that of his and Farley's childhood home before the fire ripped through it and forever changed their lives. "Oh Farley, these were the times." Despite everything that was going on, Brad couldn't help but smile at this memory playing out before him. However what he didn't know was that present day Farley was viewing the exact same memory. "Yes, they were."


	5. Chapter 5: A Degree of Caution

Chapter Five: A Degree of Caution

The lights above the slate black table silently hummed inside of the "Dentonvale" set as three people noiselessly entered the room; each carrying an unmarked file folder in their hands. However, these were no ordinary people for the first two in the group were Farley's prized "ethical intellects". Behind them was "Marriage Maze's" own, "all seeing", Bert Schnick who at the moment had an unreadable look sewn across his powered face. "Suspicious, wouldn't you say my dear?" Bert quietly asked as they took their respective seats at the table. "Oh I don't know Bert, that phone call was suspicious enough. While we aren't actual "doctors", we all are intelligent enough to know what can go wrong." Cosmo "Mac" McKinley nodded his head in agreement as Bert shrugged his shoulders in response.

"All part of our bedside manner, my darling Nation. But I do agree that given chance, things could greatly go wrong." Nation cautiously looked over at Cosmo. "What do you think Mac? Why you haven't said a word since we left the office." Mac slowly sighed before looking at Nation. "I simply feel that we should reconsider our options. While I don't necessarily favor one side over the other..." Nation playfully rolled her eyes at that statement. "A degree of caution is needed." Bert shot an amused looked at Nation who quickly responded before turning her attention back to Cosmo. "Don't worry Mac, no one will take advantage of your, "weakness"". Mac venomously glared at Nation while Bert grinned. "Well then its settled; tomorrow we will begin the initial preparations for.." His voice trailed off as he excitedly tapped the folder in front of him. "The 'delivery'."


	6. Chapter 6: Chance Encounters

Chapter Six: Chance Encounters

Janet sat at the mahogany table in the kitchen with a steaming cup of coffee in her right hand, deep in thought. _"I hope that Dr. Scott can help Brad. Then maybe we can finally put this mess behind us." _Shaking her head, Janet took a sip of her coffee before setting it down in front of her. A moment or two after she did so, a strange look came across her face as she suddenly got the desire to give an old friend of hers a call. "_Neely." _

Getting to her feet, Janet made her way over to the kitchen counter where she kept her little black book. "_I haven't spoken to her since..." _She paused for a moment as if to gather her stray thoughts while picking the book up. "_Since before this craziness happened, I don't even know why I want to call her." _Shrugging her shoulders, Janet picked up the receiver and quickly dialed Neely's number. "_This should be pleasant." _ Drumming her fingers on the counter, Janet waited for what seemed like an eternity of endless ringing until a small click was heard on the other end. "_Janet! Wow and here I was just about to call you." _Janet blinked a few times as she let those unexpected words sink in. "_Don't be too rash Janet; there is such a thing as caller ID these days. _Hello to you too Neely, listen I was just calling to see how things have been." Shrugging her shoulders Neely pushed her camcorder aside as she rested her elbows on the table in front of her.

"Can't really complain, just finishing up the final touches for your, brother-in-law's document. Why I still cannot believe that…" Janet felt herself gag as she quickly cut Neely off; unable to hear anymore. "Surprised me as well Neely, well if that's all I will let you get back to work…_more like worship_." She was about to say goodbye when Neely interrupted. "Oh I almost forgot, tomorrow night there is going to be an advance screening of this little project at the studio before its primetime premiere next week. You have got to come and don't forget to bring that handsome husband of yours."

Janet was momentarily speechless until she noticed a shadow come over her. "Can't wait Neely, well I have to get to work; talk to you soon." Without waiting for Neely's goodbye, Janet abruptly hung the phone and sighed. "I think I am going to need something a little stronger than coffee before the day is out." Turning around, Janet looked up at Brad who simply raised an eyebrow. "Neely?" Janet nodded her head, about to say one thing until she realized what Brad had said. "As a matter of fact, how did you know? What, are you beginning to read my mind now to?" Brad laughed as he pulled up a chair next to her. "That remains to be seen..." Janet playfully rolled her eyes as she took another sip of her coffee.

"No, I actually overheard part of the conversation as I headed downstairs and from the sound of it; Neely wants us to come by the studio tomorrow for a screening?" Janet briefly sat back as if blinded by Brad's brilliance. "Aren't you just full of surprises, and yeah that pretty much sums it up." Brad nodded his head as he reached over to take Janet's coffee mug. "Sounds innocent enough but…" Janet smiled in response. "Don't worry, there's not a chance in Hell that we will ever go back there." Brad took a sip of the coffee before setting the mug down in front of him. "Well I am going to be late if I don't get going soon." Brad quickly got to his feet followed by Janet as they made their way into the living room where Brad grabbed his wallet and car keys off of the front table.

"Brad, please be careful and don't forget to say hi for me." Brad nodded his head as he passionately embraced Janet, kissing her on the lips before backing away. "I wouldn't dream of it; now are you absolutely sure that you don't want to come along? I mean what if I was to get another flat tire along the way…" Janet chuckled as she placed a finger on his lips. "Already taken of darling and besides this is something that you have to do on your own." Brad goofily grinned as he playfully nibbled at her finger before opening the door. "I don't know what I'd do without you." Janet smiled as she watched Brad start to walk out of the house. "I'll take that as a complement and remember Brad..." He suddenly turned around and looked at Janet. "I know; I know dear, don't break for any castles." Janet laughed, nodding her head as Brad finally walked out of the house to Janet's parked car.

"_As alien as this sounds, I would trust Frank n Furter a hell of a lot more than Fast Food Farley. I doubt that even he would like my brother-in-law." _Sighing, Janet closed the front door after watching Brad pull out of the driveway and begin his twenty minute drive to Dr. Scott's house. "Something stronger indeed."


	7. Chapter 7: Going Up?

Author's Note_: Sorry about the delay in uploading this next chapter but it would seem that my Muse had wandered off. Also, I would like to thank cutie-columbia101 for the review. Please keep them coming and without further delay, here is chapter seven!_

Chapter Seven: Going Up?

_The night before…._

Sounds of dogs barking filled the frigid night air as the moon above gracefully casted its eerie glow upon Ralph Happschat as he jogged up the narrow flight of steps that lead to his recently renovated apartment building located in the heart of downtown Denton. After the events of a few weeks ago, he had taken a "vacation" from DTV and for the most part, never looked back. Sighing, Ralph began fumbling around in his pants pocket for his house key when something made him look over his shoulder. "Hello?" The warmth of his breath hitting the night air briefly lingered before him as he quickly turned around to find that the door he was going to unlock had swung wide open.

"Not something you see every day, but thanks Betty!" Ralph sarcastically said as he crossed over the threshold into the lobby of his apartment building. Being the person he was, Ralph had quickly brushed off the incident as being nothing more than a practical joke, cleverly set up and carried out by his ex-wife and beau. Shaking his head, Ralph made his way over to the elevator and was about to press the button when he felt a new presence behind him. "Hello Mr. Happschat, going up?" Ralph briefly gulped before slowly nodding his head. "Whatever it is that you are planning, count me out of it." The man behind him let out a hearty laugh as he reached in front of Ralph and pressed the elevator button.

"And here I believed that you knew me so well…at least the other me." Ralph quickly stepped into the elevator the moment its doors parted ways. "I want no part in this, Mr…." His sentence quickly dropped off of the cliff as he turned around to find that no one was there. "But how…?"

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

Ralph suddenly shot up in his bed, covered in a cold sweat as he took a moment to get his breathing under control. "_A dream..heh, it was just a dream." _Smiling in relief, Ralph rolled over, turning on the lamp beside him when the knocking returned; briefly startling him. "AH!" Groaning, Ralph jumped out of bed, rushing over to the front door nearly breaking his neck while whoever was on the other side of the door kept knocking; annoying Ralph. "Hold on, I said I am coming!" Shaking his head, Ralph flipped on the light switch by the front door, effectively lighting up the entire living room as he then opened the door to find…

"Rob..?" Sure enough, it was the Floor Manager from DTV Studios standing before Ralph with what he could only describe as a stoned look across his face. Before he could ask another question, Rob or Robert robotically handed Ralph a pink envelope stamped with the word, 'CONFINDETIAL', across it. Slowly, Ralph took the envelope from Rob's outstretched hand and began examining it. "What is this, Rob?" He sluggishly asked, partially afraid of the answer after having that strange dream.

"Contact." Before Ralph's mind could process that single sentence declaration, Robert essentially did a right-face and began marching off; leaving Ralph standing their shaking his head. "Do I really want to know?" Shrugging his shoulders, Ralph closed/locked the door behind him and made his way over to the black sofa and sat down while further examining the letter.

"It can't be…surely this has just been one big coincidence." Ralph said to himself in a feeble attempt to truly convince himself that that was the truth. Wanting to get the wait over with, Ralph reached into the table drawer next to him, pulling out a rusty letter opener. "_Please let it be nothing more than a coincidence." _He thought to himself as he sat back in the couch and shakily sliced opened the envelope. "Calm yourself, it is just a letter." Carelessly, Ralph tossed the letter opener to the side as he reached into the envelope to pull out a carefully folded piece of paper. "Moment of truth." Eagerly, Ralph opened the piece of paper and began reading it. "_Oh my God…."_


	8. Chapter 8: The Plans Are To Be Changed

Chapter Eight: The Plans Are To Be Changed

The drive to Dr. Scott's house had been one of relative peace for Brad as it was just him and the endless open road. However this feeling quickly abandoned him as he quickly came upon the spot where his station wagon broke down years ago. "_Nothing to worry about, but..." _Brad thought to himself when he quickly glanced all around him for any signs of a police cruiser. Grinning ear to ear, Brad eagerly floored the gas pedal which caused him to take off faster than a lightning bolt down the two lane road. "_Better safe than sorry and besides, I just love hearing this kitten purr." _Laughing to himself, Brad eased further back into the leather seat and was about to turn the radio on when the entire scenery changed before his eyes.

---

On the other side of town, Farley was just arriving at DTV studios when Vance Parker ran out and greeted him. "Morning Mr. Flavors, I don't mean to be frank but Bert needs to see you right away." That sentence alone perked Farley's curiosity as he nodded his head and followed closely behind Vance as he lead them through the belly of the beast. "_Sounds promising."_Farley amusedly thought to himself as he and Vance quickly arrived inside of none other than the McKinley's office where the key players were gathered. 

"Ah Farley, glad that you can join us." Bert happily said as Farley wearily glanced around at everyone present in the office. "Assuming that the three of you received a similar phone call as I did…talk." Cosmo couldn't help but roll his eyes as Bert and Nation exchanged a brief look before she cleared her throat. "As you know, our mutual friend as spared no expense in acquiring this, _item_ for your personal usage, Mr. Flavors."

Farley nodded his in confirmation of what Nation was stating while Bert's face was beginning to twitch with amusement. "Just so we are clear Farley, what exactly were you told by our mutual friend?" Flavors slowly looked over at Bert whom he could tell was enjoying this much more than he himself was. "Only that I will be reunited with what I have been denied…and if you three are reluctant to tell me whatever it is that I am clearly missing, well then..." Farley started to smile and was about to finish his sentence when Cosmo came up behind, quickly sticking a needle in the back of his neck causing Farley to whirl around in anger. "You ba…."Before he knew what had truly happened, Farley quickly fell flat onto the white tiled floor.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." Cosmo happily said as he kneeled down beside Farley's unconscious body, withdrawing the empty hypodermic needle from his neck. "Well lets us hope for our sake that he isn't anything like Brad, given his strong resistance for sedatives." Nation calmly said as Cosmo got to his feet, looking at Bert who nodded his head in agreement with Nation. "Yes, let us hope."


	9. Chapter 9: Unlikely Heroes

Chapter 9: Unlikely Heroes

Exhaling a deep breath, Ralph patted the folded letter underneath his classic faded red DTV jacket as he quickly knocked on Neely Pritt's red oak apartment door. _"I can't believe I am actually __helping__ them…"_His train of thought abruptly stopped when the front door opened revealing Neely wearing her DTV uniform. "Yes who…oh my God, Ralph?!" Ralph simply rolled his eyes in response to Neely's surprise as he quickly brushed passed her, entering her rather artistic décor styled apartment.

"No time Neely, I merely stopped by to give you this."Neely shook her head, shutting the door behind her as she then walked over to Ralph, all the while trying to come up with a reason for his visit. "What do you mean, 'no time', Ralph? More importantly why would YOU of all people stop by my apartment unless…" Her voice trailed off just as Ralph shoved the letter into her hands.

"Would you _please_ save you questions for someone who actually cares and just read the damn letter, okay?" Ralph pleaded while he pocketed his hands into his tan suit pockets. "I don't take well to commands but in this case I'll go along." Neely off handily said as she began reading the letter aloud.

"_Dear Mr. Happschat,_

_This letter is not from who you think it is, rather from a slightly mutual third party whom knows all involved pretty, __**intimately**__. Sadly I am not writing this letter for the purpose of reminiscing but to simply inform you of how you fit into the scheme of things. _

_First, I cannot discover how____it is that you did not recognize Farley being Bradley's twin brother. Though I must admit I didn't know either until…well safe to say that fact is not important. Let us just say that I owe Brad and his 'female' a favor after certain events transpired which eventually lead them down an 'unhappy' trail. What is this favor….simple, it is to reunite what has been loss._

_So, I have decisively moved everything and everyone involved into place and if everything has gone off without a hitch so far; your turn is about to come up. Oh don't worry Ralph; it's rather simple for all you have to do is give this letter to Janet when the time is right. That or to your ex-wife (terribly sorry about that but I wasn't exactly blessed by the heavenly Father), Betty who will probably be better tailored to Janet's upcoming 'amusement park' ride. As much as I would like to be straight forwarded, a little theatrics shrouded in mystery never kill…well it never usually hurts anybody. _

_Silly me I almost forgot…you need to go back to work in order to have what they call an 'alibi'. Don't ask why because I obviously cannot answer that question, yet, as you will soon hear why when that 'special' phone call comes in. If necessary, you will receive further instructions but I don't foresee that happening._

_DFNF_

Neely quietly folded the letter back up and looked over at Ralph who appeared to be sheet white…at least in the face. "I don't think any of us knew the connection between Farley and Brad…not until 'Faith Factory'." Sighing, Neely made her way into the kitchen where she quickly poured two glasses of 'the good stuff' figuring that Ralph needed a good shot and she knew that she definitely needed one after reading that bizarre letter. "Not a letter one gets everyday let alone one that sends shivers down your spine." Neely calmly said as she then walked back over to Ralph, handing him one of the glasses which he gratefully took.

"Now you see why I came to you first and as much as I don't like to admit it, WE may have to come to their rescue. Despite my resonance towards Brad these days, I couldn't live with myself if something horrific happened to him…or Janet for that matter." Neely nodded her head in agreement as she quickly shot the drink down before looking back at Ralph who had already finished his. "I couldn't agree more Ralph, I mean why would whoever wrote this letter want you to have an alibi?"

.


	10. Chapter 10: Ethics

Chapter Ten: Ethics

Cosmo and Ricky groaned in frustration as they finally finished loading Farley's unconscious form into the back of a white, unmarked van parked right outside of the studio door. "He could do with losing a few pounds…jeez." Rick calmly said, wiping his hand on his pants as Cosmo nodded his head in agreement. "I still can't understand why…why do WE have to get involved? More importantly after everything WE went through too…" Nation quickly jumped into the conversation, saving Cosmo from spilling the beans. "Yes well let's not forget why we are doing this." Ricky questionly looked between Nation and Cosmo until he felt a brief prick in the side of his neck. "Wha…"

Nation shook her head as she looked up at Bert who gently laid Ricky onto the concrete. "Such an innocent kid, he won't remember any of this." Cosmo nodded his head as he knelt down next to Ricky, quickly removing the empty needle from his neck when Nation briefly smiled down at her 'brother'. "Seems to me like someone is having a little too much fun sedating people today." Bert simply chuckled as Cosmo jumped to his feet, looking back at Nation. "Yes well not something I like doing but, I am a _doctor._"

Bert shrugged his shoulders, clapping his hands together. "Alright you guys, let's get going before we draw any unwanted attention to ourselves. We still need to be careful even though the Boss did mention that there would be others.". "Yes and why would anybody be suspicious of three people dropping off an unconscious body in a residential area?" Cosmo sarcastically spat back at Bert and Nation, whose smiles quickly faded. "Calm yourself dear brother, this will be a ride in the park." Nation sweetly replied as she and Bert quickly got into the van; leaving the driver seat empty for Cosmo. "_Let's just get this over with."_ Without further complaint, Cosmo climbed into the driver's seat, shutting the door next to him before zooming off down the road on their way to make the 'delivery'.


End file.
